Sunset Views
by theothermeakito
Summary: Someone has been protecting Ichigo from accidents all day, and whats that thing wrapped around his leg?


Ichigo turned around and stared down the empty alleyway. He could have sworn he heard something behind him. He glanced around carefully and surveyed the scene. He wasn't in a bad part of town or anything, but it still paid off to be careful. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary he turned around and continued to walk home. It was nearing 6:00 and if he was late, his father would have a stroke. As he silently walked along, he couldn't help but think about all the weird things that had happened today, and the unexplainable way he managed to walk away unhurt every time. Like earlier when he was walking past a construction site; some wires had broke and sent a couple of large metal beams crashing down. Something had pushed him out of the way, and the beams hit the ground right where he had been standing. He couldn't sense any spirits, but he was sure he felt something touch him. Earlier he just shook it off as a coincidence, and continued on his way to finish his errands. However, as the day went on, more and more things started happening, so it made him wondering if he was being followed. Ichigo stared at his feet as he walked down the narrow pathway. Even though it was dark in the alleyway, he could still see the puddles from the freak thunderstorm that had happened earlier that day. 'tmp.. tmp.. tmp.. tmp..' He listened to the noise his feet made as he walked, and noticed that the echo's sounded like a giant heartbeat. He looked up at the sky as the clouds were rolling by. He smiled at the blood smeared color of the clouds. It was almost sunset, his favorite time of day. He stopped walking and kept looking at the sky. A warm breeze was flowing through the alley and it felt good on his skin. Sunset hadn't always been his favorite time of day. In fact he used to hate it, because it had meant the night was coming, and he had to be stuck in his house with his crazy father, his whiny siblings, and Rukia. However, it was only recently that he had begun to appreciate the colors the sky had to offer. Ichigo closed his eyes as the wind ruffled his hair. He inhaled deep and let the dark scent of autumn take him over. As it blew by on the wind, he felt himself slipping into his memories. This smell, it reminded him of something. Something that he wanted to have once again. It seemed like so long ago that he was standing at the festival yelling, calling for her. Her face popped up in his mind smiling, and then in a flash she was gone. _"Oi! Come back here" he yelled. She giggled at him and darted off into the crowd. "Hey!" he shouted. She laughed and continued running. He chased after her and realized that she was running towards his house. She stopped at the corner of his house and peeked around the corner in a playful way. She waited for him catch up before she went to dart away again. He grabbed her arm, so she spun around to meet his growling face with a quick kiss on the lips. Surprised he let go of her arm. She laughed again and darted into the house. He stood there for moment thinking to himself with a bright red face. "What the hell is wrong with me...?" He thought. "I shouldn't be this embarrassed. It was just a kiss…"_

'_Just a kiss……" "HEY Ichigo!" He looked up at his window into her smiling face. "Come here for a second, I have something for you..." With that she pulled her head back in the window, and a moment later a bra came fluttering out the window. Ichigo though he was going to have a heart attack._

Ichigo shook his head, turned around and continued walking. "Today sure was a weird one". He didn't want to think about that anymore. It would only hurt him. As he continued off into the distance, a small figure peeked around the corner with one hand on the wall and the other pulling her long purple hair of her face, tucking it behind her ear to reveal a burning bright orange eye. She giggled as he walked away, and stretched out her hand until it was level to her face, and blew across its surface. She smiled and faded into the setting sun. Ichigo cringed as a gust of wind blew by him with a powerful force, sending leaves scurrying around him. A random object tangled itself around his leg. Ichigo growled as he bent down to grab the object. He got it, and straightened up quickly and froze as a chill blew over him. He whipped around to face the empty air. He stared in disbelief; he thought he had heard a familiar voice a moment ago. It whispered to him as the leaves blew by, and it sounded like it said _"I love you…Stupid," _followed by a chillingly familiar giggle.

"Senna…" he whispered. Meanwhile the purple ribbon in his hand fluttered silently in autumn breeze.

***Sorry guys, i think this one was slightly crappy but i had already done it, so i may as well post it :) Reviews appriciated***


End file.
